Blu in the world of yu-gi-oh!
by TheStardustDragon
Summary: please read!


Blu's point of view

Chapter one

I was in the bird house that Linda and Tulio built for my family a year ago when I heard Linda call my name. I walked out of my house and flew down to Linda, seeing several wrapped packages on a table beside Linda. When I landed on the table, Linda told me that these were for my family, from a corporation called Kiaba corp. With that said, Linda pushed a big and a small rectangular package towards me, telling me that hose were for me. "Blu, I know that our whole family can read, so every member of your family will be receiving one of each box. Go ahead, open them!" said Linda excitedly, and that is what I did.

After I opened the first big box, I knew why Linda would give me such a thing. My children and I all have an interest in a television show called yugioh, where the world revolves around cards. Tiago loved Seto Kiaba, an expert duelist in the show while Bia, my eldest daughter, liked Yuma, an adept duelist and Carla loved Jaden. I personally liked Jaden as well, because of the cool elemental hero monsters that he uses.

Inside of the big box was a bird sized duel-disc, a battle city one to be exact. Immediately I put it on my left leg: the fit was prefect. The duel disc had five blue monster slots and five spell/trap card slots. Beside each of the five spell/trap card slots was a button which you press to activate the spell/trap card.

The platform was attached to a half sphere, which had a life point counter, a graveyard facing the platform, a extra deck slot facing west and a deck slot facing east. I picked up the smaller box, guessing what it was. As I was about to open it, I heard someone call out my name behind me. I turned around to see my three children and Jewel landing onto the table. As soon as they landed on the table, my children ran over to me, excited to see me. I carefully put down the smaller box and gave all of them a big hug with my wings, glad to see them as well.

I gave Jewel a kiss on the beak as Tiago noticed my duel disc. "Dad has a duel disc!" Tiago announced, which brought a million questions into play. "Kids calm down. Your father will explain" said Jewel calmly, which calmed them down instantly. "I know how you all love the anime yu-gi-oh, so you each will be receiving a duel disc along with a duel deck. Your names are on the packages, so what are you waiting for? Go open them!" I told my kids. They needed no second bidding.

All of my kids went for the cards first, each one exclaiming with excitement at the cards that they got as I opened up my own cards. I was happy to see that I had gotten an elemental hero themed deck, along with three fusion elemental hero monsters. "I almost forgot. Here are some rule books for you all. Have fun!" said Linda as she gave each of us a rule book, even Jewel got one which surprised me. As Linda walked into the house, we all started to read our rule books, each one of us learning how to play the game.

As I finished reading my rule book, I looked up and saw Jewel reading hers: she seemed to be enjoying it. I put my bird sized rule book on the table and picked up my deck of cards, ready to start dueling. I put my dueling deck into the deck slot as my life point counter lit up to 8000, the amount of life points you start with in every duel.

"Does anyone want to duel me?" I asked as my kids put down there rule books, along with Jewel. "I will duel you" said my wife Jewel as she put her own deck into her duel disc; I wondered what kind of deck she got. We both took opposite sides of the table while our kids stood on the left side of the table; they were going to watch their parents duel for the first time. As we both said "Duel!" I saw Jewels eyes light up from there sapphire blue to a lighter shade of blue: I made a mental note to ask her about that as we both drew our first five cards.

"You can go first" I told Jewel as I took in my first hand, knowing that I will give jewel an early lead. "Thank you. I draw" said jewel as she drew her sixth card. "I will start this duel by summoning Jain lightsworn paladin (1800/1200) in attack mode and end my turn. Since I ended my turn, I have to send the top two cards from my deck strait to the card graveyard" said jewel as she sent the cards to the grave yard and a hologram of a warrior dressed in white armor appeared on her side of the field. "My turn. I draw, then I set a monster in defense mode and set three cards face down, ending my turn" I said as four face down cards appeared on my side of the field, three in a vertical positon and one in a horizontal position. "It is my turn. I draw, then I will summon Honest (1100/1900) in attack mode. I now attack your monster with Jain, lightsworn paladin. Lightsworn strike!" called out Jewel as her monster jumped forward and tried to slice through my monster. "Too bad, because my monster"- I flipped it face up "has 2000 defense points, destroying your monster" I said, but my monster still faded out of existence. With a questioning look on my face, Jewel told me that thanks to her monsters effect, her monster gets 300 additional attack points whenever it attacks. "I then attack you directly with Honest, dealing 1100 points of direct damage" said Jewel, happy to have gotten an early lead. "Since I am ending my turn, I have to send the top two cards from my deck to the graveyard due to Jains effect" said Jewel as she sent the cards to the grave.

"Time for a comeback. I draw" I said as I drew a card and added it to my hand. In my hand, I had Elemental hero Ocean and Elemental hero Woodsman. My face downs were Miracle Fusion, Parallel world fusion and Polymerization. Remembering one of my extra deck monsters, I activated one of my face downs. "I activate my face down, polymerization, which lets me fuse together Elemental hero Ocean and Woodsman in order to summon Elemental hero Terrafirma (2500/2000)!" I exclaimed as I sent my two cards from my hand to the grave and put the purple card onto my duel disc in attack mode. "I attack Jain with Terrafirma! Earthbound strike!" I said as a spear of earth flew at Jain, destroying it and dealing 700 points of damage to Jewel. "I end my turn" I said, happy to have started my comeback. "I draw, then I summon Lumina, lightsworn summoner in attack mode (1000/1000) and activate her effect. By discarding one card, I can resurrect my slain paladin in attack mode and now I special summon the fabled cerburrel in defense mode by activating its effect. Since it was discarded to the graveyard, I can special summon it in defense mode" said Jewel as three more monsters appeared on her side of the field, giving her a total of four. "I then play the field spell, Realm of Light!" said Jewel as she put the card in the field spell slot. "Due to Realm of Lights effect, each time I send a card from my deck to the card graveyard, I can put one counter on it for each card sent. Also, my lightsworn monsters attack points go up by 100 per counter on Realm of Light. I end my turn, making me send five cards from my deck strait to the card graveyard due to my two lightsworn monsters effects. With that said, I put five counters on my field spell, increasing my lightsworn monsters attack points by 500. I will end my turn their" said Jewel with a confident smile on her face.

"I draw" I said as I added a card from my deck to my hand. The card was Elemental hero lady heat, which due to its effect it allows me to deal 200 points of damage to my opponent times the number of elemental hero monsters I have on my side of the field during each of my end phases. "I summon Elemental hero lady heat (1600/1000) in attack mode and end my turn, allowing me to deal 400 points of damage to your life points with lady's effect since I control two elemental hero monster cards. Solar flare!" I said as a heat wave passed over Jewel, tying our life points at 6900.

"I draw, and then I activate my summoners' effect. By discarding one card, it allows me to revive my slain Raiden, hand of the lightsworn in attack mode, but I am not done yet. I synchronize level four Raiden and level three summoners to syncro summon Michael, the arch –lightsworn in attack mode (2600/2000). After I set two cards face down, I end my turn, making me send five more cards to the graveyard, which lets me put five more counters on Realm of light, giving my lightsworn monsters another 500 attack points" said Jewel as she sent the cards to the graveyard.

"My turn, I draw" I said as I drew a card. The card was Elemental hero Heat, which gains 200 more attack points per every "Elemental hero" monster I have on my side of the field. "I activate my Terrafirmas effect. By sending lady heat to the grave yard, I can increase Terrafirmas attack points by 1600, giving him a total of 4100 attack points. I then summon elemental her heat in attack mode (1600/1200), then I attack your Mitchel, the arch lightsworn with Terrafirma. Earth bound strike!" I called out, as a missile of earth shot out from Terrafirmas chest and hit Mitchel, destroying it and dealing 500 points of damage to Jewels life points. "I then activate my heats effect, which allows him to gain 200 attack points per every 'Elemental hero' monster on my side of the field, giving him a total of 2000 attack points. I then destroy Honest with Heat. Fire tornado!" I called out as a cyclone of flame struck Honest, destroying the angel, which dealt another 900 points of damage to Jewels life points, lowering it down to 5500, giving me a 1400 life point lead.

"I draw and Michael's effect comes into play. By returning all of my lightsworn monsters back to my deck from my graveyard, I gain 300 life points per each returned monster. Since I am returning four monsters, I gain 1200 life points. I now tribute my Jain, Lightsworn paladin in order to summon Celestia Lightsworn angel in attack mode (2300/300) and activate her effect. By discarding four cards from my deck to the graveyard, I can destroy two of your cards on your side of the field. Say good bye two your two monsters! Heavenly strike!" called out Jewel as a beam of light pierced my two monsters, and destroyed them. "With all of the cards I have discarded, all of my lightsworn monsters gain 1400 attack points. I attack you directly with my lightsworn monster, dealing a total of 3700 points of direct damage, lowering your life down to 3200. I end my turn" said Jewel.

"I draw" I said, praying that it was the card I needed. It was. The card was the trap Mirror force, which when an opponent's monster attacks and this card activates, it destroys all monsters in attack mode. "I set one card face down and end my turn" I said, hoping my plan will work.

"I draw and summon the fabled raven (1300/400) in attack mode and switch my fabled Cerebal to attack position. I attack you with all of my monsters, destroying the rest of your life points" said Jewel. "I spring the tap mirror force, destroying all of you monsters and saving my life points" I said as all of Jewels monsters disappeared. "I will end my turn" Said Jewel.

"I draw" I said as I drew a card. It was the monsters elemental hero woodsman. As I read its effect, I remembered my two face downs. "I activate the smell miracle fusion, which will let me fuse together two monsters from my graveyard. I choose lady heat and Heat in order to fusion summon Elemental hero inferno" I said as my cards were put behind my graveyard and into the banished pile. I then put Inferno in attack mode (2600/2100) then I told Jewel than I activate my second face down. "Since I activated Parallel world fusion, I can shuffle my two banished monsters into my deck of cards and summon Elemental Hero Nova Master (2600/2100) in attack mode. Since I have not normal summoned yet, I can summon Elemental Hero Woodsman (1000/2000) in attack mode and attack you directly with all of my monsters, dealing 6200 points of direct damage, leaving you with 600 points left" I said as Jewels life points went down. "I end my turn" I said, hoping that she did not draw a lightsworn monster.

"I draw" said Jewel as she drew a card. "I set a monster and end my turn" said Jewel as she seemed to have accepted defeat. "I draw" I said, adding the card to my hand. "I attack your set monster with Inferno. Inferno fire storm!" I called out as a wave of fire destroyed Jewels only monster. "I then attack you with Nova Master, destroying the rest of your life points" I said as Jewels life point counter went down to zero, making me the victor of the duel.

I put the cards in my graveyard into my deck slot as me and Jewel walked over to each other, Jewels eyes were gleaming. "Congratulations on your victory" said Jewel after she gave me a kiss on the beak.

Carla came over to me, a huge smile on her face. "Thanks dad. You gave me a lot of stratagems for my own elemental hero deck, but I have two different fusion monsters "said Carla, her voice filled with gratitude. "You are welcome" I told Carla as I gave her a small smile, then I suggested we all get something to eat ; I was famished, probably due to the fact that I did not eat breakfast.

As we flew to the kitchen window, I noticed that Jewels left eye was a blue-green compared to her pale blue right eye. "Hey Jewel" I said as we landed: I wanted to ask her about her eye. "Yes?" she asked as she blinked and turned her head towards me; her left eye was now the same color as her right eye. "Nothing" I said, but I then quickly asked her if she wanted some mango. "Sure" she said as I took off towards the fridge. As I opened the fridge, I saw that there was a note on a slice of mango. Picking up the note, I saw that the mango was for my family. Since the mango was on a napkin, I picked it up on both ends with my talons and flew it over to the table, minus the note. "Dig in" I said, and we all ate. I and the kids ate two slices while jewel ate tree of the juicy mango; I savored every beak full.

After we finished eating, we went to Linda's and Tulio's bedroom. Little did we know that our lives were about to be changed forever.


End file.
